One common characteristic of human cancer is overexpression of Mcl-1. Mcl-loverexpression prevents cancer cells from undergoing programmed cell death (apoptosis), allowing the cells to survive despite widespread genetic damage.
Mcl-1 is a member of the Bcl-2 family of proteins. The Bcl-2 family includes pro-apoptotic members (such as BAX and BAK) which, upon activation, form a homo-oligomer in the outer mitochondrial membrane that leads to pore formation and the escape of mitochondrial contents, a step in triggering apoptosis. Antiapoptotic members of the Bcl-2 family (such as Bcl-2, Bcl-XL, and Mcl-1) block the activity of BAX and BAK. Other proteins (such as BID, BIM, BIK, and BAD) exhibit additional regulatory functions.
Research has shown that Mcl-1 inhibitors can be useful for the treatment of cancers. MCl-1 is overexpressed in numerous cancers. See Beroukhim et al. (2010) Nature 463, 899-90. Cancer cells containing amplifications surrounding the Mcl-1 and Bcl-2-1-1 anti-apoptotic genes depend on the expression of these genes for survival. Beroukhim et al. Mcl-1 is a relevant target for the re-iniation of apoptosis in numerous cancer cells. See G. Lessene, P. Czabotar and P. Colman, Nat. Rev. Drug. Discov., 2008, 7, 989-1000; C. Akgul Cell. Mol. Life Sci. Vol. 66, 2009; and Arthur M. Mandelin II, Richard M. Pope, Expert Opin. Ther. Targets (2007) 11(3):363-373.
New compositions and methods for preparing and formulating Mcl-1 inhibitors would be useful.